Good Person
by Raein Ren
Summary: Orang baik pasti mendapatkan yang baik pula. KaiSoo.


**KaiSoo**

**By Nam Raein**

**Fluff / Romance**

"**Orang baik pasti mendapatkan yang baik pula."**

**..::..**

Pukul dua siang ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di kelas. Seharusnya Baekhyun pulang, akan tetapi Kyungsoo yang menangis membuat Baekhyun tidak tega.

"Baek, Wufan benar-benar memilih lelaki manis itu."

Kyungsoo bergumam ketika sepuluh menit dihabiskan dengan isak tangisnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini sejak awal, dan tentunya ia sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo yang keras kepala mengabaikannya dan nekat mengejar Wufan sampai jatuh dan menangis.

"Sudahlah, Soo. Lupakan saja itu Wufan."

Kalimat itu sudah terdengar setidaknya tiga kali dalam satu menit; bahkan Kyungsoo sampai menghitungnya. Temannya itu memang tidak mengerti perasaannya. Wufan itu cinta pertama Kyungsoo, mana mungkin Kyungsoo dengan mudah melupakannya?

"Tidak, dia cinta pertamaku, Baek," Kyungsoo menolak dan Baekhyun merapatkan mata dengan gigi bergesekan.

Baekhyun tahu, Wufan itu cinta pertama temannya, tapi setidaknya cinta pertama belum tentu jadi jodoh, kan? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sebegitunya menggantungkan hidup pada cinta pertamanya—seakan hidupnya akan berakhir jika lelaki itu hilang.

Baekhyun mendengus dan berdiri, berjalan kirannya lima langkah sebelum berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo yang terdiam. "Kau itu bodoh, atau keras kepala?"

Kyungsoo mendengar pertannyaan—atau malah celaan?—pada dirinya, namun ia lebih memilih menggenggam foto Wufan yang sedang menggandeng lelaki manis di sisinya.

Baekhyun berdecak ketika temannya mengabaikan kalimatnya, dengan berkacak pinggang, ia mendecih, "Soo, dengar ya, jika kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan menyadari orang-orang yang lebih baik dari Wufan. Kau ini orang baik, jadi kau pantas mendapat yang baik pula."

"Aku iri dengan Luhan yang bisa mendapatkan Wufan." Ia meringis sebelum tenggelam dalam tangisan lagi.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang keras kepala. "Bergegaslah pulang."

**..::..**

Kyungsoo sakit hati—patah hati tepatnya, dan Wufan yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi, dan juga Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana lelaki Cina itu bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamanya dengan mudah? Sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah bersusah payah harus jatuh dan tertimpa tangga.

Sore ini terlihat membosankan bagi Kyungsoo, biasanya ada Wufan yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pedih karenanya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Ia bergumam ketika mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir danau, ia menangis lagi.

Do Kyungsoo lelaki keras kepala yang sedang patah hati. Ia meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajah pada tangkupan tangan kecilnya, berusaha menangis dengan volume pelan.

Do Kyungsoo lelaki keras kepala yang sedang patah hati terus menangis hingga ia tidak menyadari seorang lelaki dengan iris gelap dan sebatang cokelat di genggaman sakunya mendekat.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara gesekan tanah dengan sepatu, ia melirik dari celah jemarinya dan ia mengernyit ketika melihat sepatu kets dan celana sekolah sudah berada di depannya. Ia mendongak pada akhirnya, memperlihatkan matanya yang banjir air mata, hidung memerah dan dirinya yang terisak.

"Hai," lelaki misterius itu menyapa.

Kyungsoo rasa ia pernah melihat lelaki ini tetapi, "Si… siapa?"

Seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaannya lelaki misterius itu malah duduk di samping Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya yang semula berada di saku calana kini sedang menyodorkan sebatang cokelat dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ambil ini," tukasnya pelan.

Bukannya mengambil cokelat, Kyungsoo malah mengernyit pada lelaki itu, memandangi kulit tannya dengan mata yang masih berair. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena Wufan itu.

"Ambil ini," ujar lelaki itu sekali lagi. "Cokelat bisa meringankan emosimu."

Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengambil cokelat itu dengan enggan dan memakannya. Dengan mata yang terpejam, ia menikmati sensasi cokelat yang lumer di mulutnya, ketika ia membuka mata, pearasaanya membaik. Lelaki itu benar.

"Bagaimana?"

Lelaki itu bertanya di tengah-tengah aktivitas Kyungsoo yang mengemut cokelat di mulutnya, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar lelaki di sampingnya tertawa kecil.

Mereka terdiam selanjutnya, dengan Kyungsoo yang memakan cokelatnya dan lelaki misterius itu yang menikmati pemandangan.

"Kau ini siapa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya ketika ia telah selesai menghabiskan cokelatnya.

"Kau lupa denganku?"

"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"

"Ya. Setiap hari."

_Setiap hari._ Kyungsoo terdiam dengan kalimat lelaki misterius itu. Setiap hari?

"Setiap hari?"

"Astaga, kau bahkan… Aku Kim Jongin. Teman sekelasmu." ia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan tidak sabaran. "Apakah aku harus memberitahu namamu juga?"

Kyungsoo melotot dan memukul pelan bahu Jongin, ia menyumpahi Jongin ketika berpaling menghadap depan.

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis?"

Jongin itu bertanya dan Kyungsoo meliriknya sebelum menarik nafas dan menjawab, "Wufan… dia menolakku." Ia menjawab dengan jemari yang memilin ujung kemeja sekolahnya.

Lelaki di sampingnya tertawa dan Kyungsoo agaknya membenci tawa itu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa lelaki di sebelahnya ini malah tertawa ketika ia hampir menangis ketika menyebutkan nama Wufan.

Jongin berhenti tertawa dan berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo, menatap mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan sedikit berair ini dua kali lebih membuatnya gemas. "Sudahlah, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha. Kau bukan Tuhan, jadi jika usahamu gagal, itu namanya takdir, Soo."

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menundukkan kepala. "Tapi sama saja, aku sedih."

"Heh dengar," Kyungsoo mendongak ketika Jongin meraih lengannya dan memaksa ia menatap iris gelap itu. "Kau ini orang yang baik, dan orang yang baik itu pantas mendapatkan yang baik pula. Jadi," Jongin menjeda kalimatnya ketika ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa di sudut mata Kyungsoo. "Berhentilah menangis seakan kau ini lemah."

Kyungsoo terpaku dan Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berkedip Jongin masih tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berkedip lagi dan Jongin masih tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam lengannya.

Benar kata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo itu orang baik, jadi ia berhak mendapatkan yang baik juga.

**..::..**

Dua bulan lalu danau ini menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di tepinya dengan air mata yang menghiasi pelupuknya, dan sekarang, danau ini menemukan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan dengan seorang lelaki dengan senyum dan tawa yang menghiasi bibir mereka.

"Chanyeol benar-benar mendapatkan Baekhyun! Luar biasa!"

Kyungsoo berseru dan bertepuk tangan, sementara Jongin yang duduk berdampingan dengannya hanya tertawa dan melemparkan kerikil ke dalam danau.

"Siapa tahu, kalau Baekhyun yang cuek itu bisa meleleh karena Chanyeol yang idiot." Jongin menambahkan seruan Kyungsoo dengan tertawa. Kyungsoo setuju dengan kalimat Jongin.

Sudah dua bulan mereka tertawa seperti ini, dua bulan juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin akrab. Mereka tidak pernah melewatkan seharipun tanpa bahu bersinggungan dan jemari yang terkadang bersenggolan tanpa sengaja, meninggalkan rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo tak kala kulit Jongin menyentuh dirinya. Jongin membuat jantungnya menggila.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menjadi pacarnya tadi di sekolah dan hal yang paling menggelikan adalah wajah Baekhyun yang salah tingkah itu, benar-benar dua kali lebih menggelikan.

Sekarang ini waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin sedikit gelisah dengan pikirannya.

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang masih melempari danau dengan kerikil, ia mengernyit, "Apa?"

Jongin terdiam sebelum menaruh kerikil yang berada di genggamannya kembali ke tanah, ia menggaruk tengkuk sebelum berbalik dan menghadap Kyungsoo. "Seandainya aku…"

Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika Jongin tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Seandainya kau apa?"

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Seandainya aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol, akankah kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun?"

Kalimat itu… Kyungsoo berusaha menelaahnya dengan baik-baik, siapa tahu ia salah dengar. "Apa maksudmu?" dan ia berakhir dengan bertanya.

Jongin yang tahu akan seperti ini jadinya hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh Kyungsoo melupakan kalimatnya. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo akan mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu.

Jongin sempat berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan yang dibungkus saku celana, ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang baru mencapai dua meter.

Dengan berat hati Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih ingin berada di danau, dan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahalu semakin membuat Jongin yakin jika lelaki bermata bulat itu tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan kalimatnya.

**..::..**

"_Seandainya aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol, akankah kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun?"_

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar dan segera menggumamkan nama Jongin berkali-kali. Sialan otaknya memang lamban.

"Jongin… Jongin.."

Ia terus berlari untuk menyusul Jongin yang sekarang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya; akan tetapi Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat punggung lelaki itu.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berteriak tapi sepertinya karena jarak yang jauh lelaki itu tidak mendengar teriakkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari semakin cepat hingga ia jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh.

Dan ketika ia lelah berlari ia memutuskan meneriakkan nama Jongin. "Jongin!"

Jongin berhenti ketika telingannya menangkap suara Kyungsoo yang tersengal. Ketika ia berbalik, ia menamukan Kyungsoo yang memegangi lutut sembari mengais udara berada tiga belas langkah di depannya.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo memanggil nama itu dengan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sekali lagi sebelum menatap Jongin yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Kau bertanya padaku tadi, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, apakah aku akan melakukan yang Baekhyun lakukan, bukan?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan kalimat itu rupannya, ia tidak mengeluarkan kalimatnya dan hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo berjalan enam langkah kedepan tapi tidak cukup untuk Jongin meraih lelaki mungil itu. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah, Jongin. Lakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, dan aku akan melakukan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan."

Jongin berharap ada pesawat yang lewat di atasnya atau apapun itu sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia salah dengar, namun hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Bisa tolong ulangi, Soo?"

Kyungsoo sedikit meruntuk karena Jongin memintanya mengulangi kalimat yang membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. "Mintalah aku menjadi pacarmu, dan aku akan menjadi pacarmu. Seperti yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan." pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih kalimat yang mudah untuk dipahami, dan tidak berbelit-belit.

Sementara itu, Jongin perlahan menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Benar?" ia bertanya sekali lagi dan berjalan enam langkah ke depan, sekarang Kyungsoo berada di hadapannya dengan keringat yang menetes di dahi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membalas senyum Jongin.

"Kalau begitu," Jongin mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas. "Kalau begitu, Do Kyungsoo. Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar sebelum membuka mata dan menatap kedua iris gelap Jongin. "Ya Kim Jongin. Sekarang ini Do Kyungsoo milikmu."

Mereka berdua mengambil langkah bersamaan, Kyungsoo yang memandang Jongin dan begitu sebaliknya. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin sementara lelaki itu menaruh telapak tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Jongin untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar merasa dua kali lebih senang dari pada melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang resmi berpacaran tadi di sekolah.

Ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasa butuh mengais udara, mereka melepaskan tautan dan saling bertukar pandangan.

Jongin mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau memilihku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum memilih leher Jongin sebagai penutup muka merahnya dan bergumam, "Karena kau orang baik dan orang baik pantas mendapatkan yang baik juga."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Jongin mendekap kekasih mungilnya itu lebih erat seraya berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo, "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo bergumam sembari menikmati aroma tubuh Jongin;

_Meskipun cinta pertamaku tidak bersama Jongin, tapi aku bersyukur karena ciuman pertamaku bersama lelaki ini._

**END**

Ps : ff ini diselesaikan dengan waktu tidak lebih dari tiga jam, dan saya membuat ff ini setelah mati di Line karena kimsangraa yang menyebalkan dengan terus menerus mengirimi saya fanart dan momen KaiSoo yang momoy banget!

Terimakasih telah membaca :D

Ps2 : momoy adalah sebuah kata tanpa arti, yang bisa berarti apa saja wkwkw.


End file.
